


Talk with your fingertips

by Treesofmyheart



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (both kinds), Airships, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, Light Choking, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, PIRATES FUCK YEAH, Parley, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Caleb Widogast, but more like porn with a small amount of plot, but sexy parley, calebs book harness, just some horny pirates y'all sorry, ships, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: Caleb grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him towards the bed. There's no resistance from Fjord as he allows himself to be shoved onto it, Caleb standing between his legs. He waits like that, blood rushing quickly southward, as Caleb takes his chin in his hand and tilts it upwards so their gazes meet.“My crew’ll kill me if we give up the gold, Captain.”“They want a prize, my dear. We’re going to have to think of something."





	Talk with your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I was brainstorming PWP fic ideas and I was like. Do you know what's sexy? Pirates. You know what's sexier? Sky pirates!  
So here you go. Caleb and Fjord are both pirate captains and 'parley'. (by parley I don't mean they have a polite conversation. They fuck. Like, it's in the tags. They totally fuck. It's filthy)

Captain Fjord Tusktooth is staring out at the horizon when the shout comes down from the crow’s nest, followed by a loud and terrifying splash on the other side of the deck.

“PIRATES!” The lookout boy yells, “AIRSHIP PIRATES!”

Fjord draws the falchion, his stomach dropping as he looks up to see the looming shadow of an airship above them. Another loud splash sounds right over the side as a large boulder is dropped from it at breakneck speed. One hit with one of those and the Tide’s Breath would be sunk almost instantly.

He runs up to the mainsail where the crew are drawing swords and yelling at one another. Sabien runs up to him. 

“TUSKTOOTH! You fucking idiot, you lead us right into Widogast territory! Fuck, we’re fucking dead because of you.”

He accentuates this with a sharp jab to Fjord’s chest with a pointed finger, expression firey. It’s been like this for months; Sabien riling up the crew against him and getting aggressive at every opportunity. But at the end of the day, he knows that Fjord’s the one with the real power- Uk’atoa blessed him. And only him.

So now the ship is his, and it’s up to him to look after the crew.

“Sabien, stay fucking calm! We’ll parley, we’ve got gold that I’d bet they don’t want at the bottom of the fucking ocean, they’re only try’na scare us.” As he says this another boulder whizzes past the edge of his vision, causing the boat to rock dangerously as it hits the water. 

Sabien, seething, draws his sword and looks up towards the ship in the sky.

“You’d better figure out a way to fucking parley, then, Fjord, ‘cause I don’t know about you but I can’t fly.”

Fjord gulps, knowing he’ll have to be the one to get up there, somehow, and do the fucking talking to the fucking sky pirates. The ship itself is menacing enough; a dark oaken frame with golden accents and a fiery orange flag. The bottom of the ship is also painted; a white skull with flames pouring from empty eye sockets. They’re aiming to intimidate, Fjord thinks.

He looks down at his palms, breathing deeply. Uk’atoa hasn’t given him any sort of flying powers, but there must be something… 

Fjord glances to the side, looking overboard to where the dark waves rise up and then fall, and feels the rhythm in his chest as power begins to spark. Falchion gripped at his side, he looks towards his crew. 

“Hold! I’m going to parley. Wait for my signal, and try to stay calm. If a fight breaks out- we’ll lose.” He looks sternly around the crew, who scowl at him and steady their weapons. Sabien has a familiar cruel smirk on his face.

“Good luck, Captain.” He sneers. Fjord shrugs. _Sabien’s just jealous. That’s all_. He looks up at the airship, then out at the dark water.

“I really hope this fucking works.” He says under his breath, and then leaps over the side of the ship, drawing the power into his palms and _pulling_, up, up, up…

He hits the water, but doesn’t sink, as it draws up around his form, spinning impossibly quickly. His body is held there, suspended above the surface of the ocean by a spinning spout of water around his thighs. He breathes, feeling power leach out of him and into the water, then _pulls, _rising higher, further. Past the deck of his ship, past his crew, past the dark green flag, and further, climbing up into the sky towards the enemy airship. As he approaches fear stabs through him as he realises one well-placed boulder could end him, right now, before he can parley. What if they see his approach as a threat?

“AHOY!” He yells into the sky, “I COME TO PARLEY! MY NAME IS CAPTAIN TUSKTOOTH, OF THE TIDE’S BREATH.”

The water column shudders as he reaches about halfway to the ship and he gulps, focusing his energy to try and hold it there, as he waits for an answer. He stops pushing upwards and instead tries to maintain his height, waiting there in the middle of the sky between the two ships. 

He waits for what feels like an eternity, seeing no movement from the ship above. He’s about to try and yell again when suddenly a dark shape materialises from over the side of the airship, and starts to grow in size. _Wait, no. It’s not growing, it’s falling, quickly! _The water column swerves as he twists to avoid it as a thick piece of rope drops down a few feet away from him, hanging from the side of the airship. He stares at it for a second then looks up as another, larger shadow dives towards him, almost free-falling down the rope. The figure materialises from the brightness; a man in a long, red coat, soaring down towards him. As he gets closer, Fjord can see he’s not holding a weapon, but his hands glow with some arcane power as his fall slows to nearly a stop in mid-air in front of Fjord, reaching a lazy hand out to curl around the rope. 

“Captain Tusktooth, was it?” The man says, and Fjord tries to wipe the awestruck expression off his face and looks up to meet eyes with the other captain, who’s hanging off the rope by just his hand, keeping himself steady with a humming glow of magic. It’s obviously a show of power, and yeah. Fjord gets it. Mages. Powerful.

“Indeed. And am I to presume that you, my friend, are the infamous Dread pirate Widogast?”

His eyes focus on the man’s face; the sharp, almost glowing, blue eyes, and the shock of orange hair, and the expression he wears. The sharp, gloating smile has dropped to one of surprise, and Fjord feels the expression match on his own face, as the man reaches out a hand towards him.

“Fjord?”

“Caleb?”

They say at the same time. Caleb’s expression morphs into a grin, and he places his hand onto Fjord’s shoulder.

“Well, my old friend. It has been too long! Come up to our little ship and _we shall have a chat, yes?”_

Fjord swallows, blush creeping around the nape of his neck, and smiles.

“Caleb! Yeah, it's been, uh, far too long.” He says, nodding. Caleb, seeing this, moves his hand from Fjord’s shoulder to his hand, and in a flash of light they’re floating up towards the ship, Fjord’s towering water platform crashing back down to the sea below. He yells as they soar upwards, tightly gripping Caleb’s hand, disbelief and joy and attraction still crashing around in his chest.

_Caleb_, the shy wizard who he’d met in Darktow almost two years ago, was now _Captain Widogast, _dread pirate captain of a fucking _flying airship _in the deep row reef. _Caleb_, who’d fucked him into the mattress and then disappeared the morning after was _Widogast, _flying him up to his ship to parley while his crew waited in the sea below.

They get to the ship, and Caleb carefully air-walks him to the deck and sets him down before the whole crew, coat fluttering in the cold air. Fjord releases his grip on Caleb’s hand and stands before the crew, trying to hide his nervousness.

There’s not too many of them here (several muscular women, a goblin, and a cat). But they’re staring back at him with stony expressions, brandishing several painful-looking weapons.

Caleb steps forward, signalling to them to put their blades away. 

“Friends, this is Captain Tusktooth. He and I shall parley in my quarters. Hold off your attacks, and treat this man kindly while he is aboard.”

Fjord nods to them all, sheathing the falchion. The goblin, a tiny and well-armed little thing, scrabbles towards him and waves a loaded crossbow in his direction, a growl coming from between her lips.

“Do anything to hurt him,” She screeches, “And I’ll cut’ya! I’ll shoot ‘ya!!”

“Understood, uh, Ma’am.”

He has no idea what to say to the threat, with the situation already strange, but he has no desire to have the tiny thing scrape out his insides or anything. Caleb, with a hand on his forearm, leads him towards the below-deck cabins. When they’re out of earshot of the crew, heading down the stairs, Caleb smirks at him.

“That was some magic, Captain. Stilts made of water? Quite a unique method of grabbing my attention, I must say.” He teases, leading him down a warmly-lit corridor towards his room. The ship sways oh so gently, the breeze rocking the boat in a pattern, not unlike the soothing lull of waves that fjord is used to.

“You’re saying _my magic _is unique? Look’t you, Caleb. Captain of a _flying pirate ship._” Fjord shakes his head. “You’ve certainly changed since Darktow.”

An unreadable expression crosses Caleb’s face. “It’s Widogast now, _Captain Tusktooth._ But that’s the not only thing that’s changed.” They enter a room, and Caleb lights a lantern as Fjord shuts the door behind him with his foot. “I may have _power _now, Fjord; Magic, books, spells. I may be a well-known pirate with an airship and an amazing crew. But you know what hasn’t changed?”

Fjord’s grinning as Caleb turns around, blowing out the small flame on his finger that he’d used to light the lantern, and Fjord watches, mesmerised, as Caleb slinks towards him across the room.

“No, Widogast. I don’t know what hasn’t changed. Why dontcha tell me?”

Caleb reaches out, placing a soft hand onto Fjord’s cheek. His heart is racing, and he’s fighting to keep his hands from shaking.

“I could tell you, Tusktooth. But perhaps you would allow me to _show you._” 

Fjord breathes out, quickly, freezing in place. He can’t tell if this is a trap or a manipulation but right now his mind is too clouded to even care. 

“Fjord,” Caleb murmurs, thumb brushing against his lower lip, feather-light. “Do you want this?”

And he pauses for a second because Caleb is right there, he’s waiting, his pupils are blown wide and there’s pink across his cheeks and _fuck, yes, does he want this_. He wants it _so much_.

“Yes. _Yes._” He breathes, and leans in, cupping his face in his hands as Caleb’s arms drop to his waist. He presses one gentle, quiet kiss onto the corner of Caleb’s mouth, and pauses. The world seems to slow for a stop, the ship swaying, the sound of birds. Fjord stares, just for a second, into Caleb’s piercing eyes. Then he dives in, struggling to stifle his grin, kissing as if his life depends on it.

Caleb groans, pushing Fjord against the door and pressing forward, sucking Fjord’s bottom lip into his mouth. Fjord feels dizzy as he moans into it, a hand reaching up into Caleb’s hair. Caleb shoves a leg between his thighs and Fjord feels the jolt of pleasure, breath hitching against Caleb’s mouth. He pulls away for a second and Fjord tries to chase his lips before Caleb gently forces his head back against the door with his forehead and they stand like that for a second, eyes locked, breath mingling in the space between them.

Caleb’s hand snakes up under his armour and Fjord jumps in surprise, eyes still locked with Caleb, who stops.

“This is okay, yes?”

Fjord, breathless, nods vigorously.

“Was surprised, s’all.”

Caleb grins, working his hands under Fjord’s armour, and turns his head so that their cheeks touch and his lips brush the curve of Fjord’s ear. 

“My crew want a fight, Captain.”

Fjord reaches down to help Caleb with the stupid straps on his armour, hands almost shaking as he scrabbles at the buckles, as warm air tickles his ear.

“My crew wanna keep their spoils, Widogast.” He murmurs in response, finally undoing the last clasp, and lets the armour fall away from his body. Caleb immediately responds, running his hands over Fjord’s chest as he breathes over his ear. Then there’s heat and moisture, as Caleb’s tongue brushes his ear, then his teeth gently scrape at his earlobe. Fjord shudders, raking hands through Caleb’s hair.

“They want a _prize_, my dear. We’re going to have to think of something.”

Caleb grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him towards the bed. There's no resistance from Fjord as he allows himself to be manhandled roughly onto it, Caleb standing between his legs. He waits like that, blood rushing quickly southward, as Caleb takes his chin in his hand and tilts it upwards so their gazes meet.

“My crew’ll kill me if we give up the gold.”

“My crew will kill _them _if you don’t give up the gold.”

With a joking smile, Caleb leans down and kisses Fjord, slowly and tenderly, licking into his mouth. Fjord melts into it, using his hands to shuck off Caleb’s coat as they kiss. Underneath the coat is a nice surprise, too.

“You still wear it? Your book harness?”

They pause, pulling away for just a second. Caleb’s eyes are almost glowing in the lamplight and he’s smiling.

“Oh, Captain, do these _leather straps _interest you?”

Fjord scoffs and loops an arm around Caleb’s neck to pull him in. The kiss is quick, this time, as Caleb starts to kiss down his jaw and his neck, sucking dark bruises into the skin, and crowding Fjord against the wall, crawling up onto all fours to get a better vantage point to kiss Fjord’s neck from. 

Fjord himself is panting, cock straining in his breeches, as Caleb draws breathy moans from him with every mark made. Fjord’s hands roam under Caleb’s shirt and grip his waist as Caleb presses a kiss to each collarbone, then sits back to admire his handiwork. Fjord is beautiful, laid out like a feast, pressed against the wall, flushed and sweating and eyes half-lidded.

“You-you're so fucking hot, Fjord.”

Caleb’s voice is breathless, as Fjord watches him.

“Speak for yourself, Captain.”

He leans forward, pushing Caleb back to his feet at the foot of the bed.

“C-Caleb. Call me Caleb, _bitte, _Fjord.”

Fjord shuffles forward and takes his place on his knees on the floor before Caleb, who’s awestruck expression quickly flickers to surprise and delight at Fjord’s new position.

“Is this okay, Caleb?” Fjord asks, unlacing Caleb’s breeches. 

“Yes, Fjord. Gods, yes. But, uh, watch the tusks?”

And then there’s a hand in his hair, and a low moan of consent from above as Fjord holds Caleb’s cock in his hand and takes him into his mouth, careful to avoid the aforementioned tusks.

The taste hits his tongue and his eyes flicker closed as he focuses in on sucking Caleb’s cock. He carefully licks down the shaft, pressing minute kisses into the head, gently working at the skin with his tongue.

“So, F-fjord. You’re a captain now, huh?”

Fjord swallows the dick as far as it can go and hums in acknowledgement, causing Caleb to whimper slightly. He feels it hit the back of his throat and his eyes water for a second as he holds it there, focusing on breathing through his nose. Then he pulls back and begins to move back and forth on Caleb’s cock, bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm. The hand in his hair tightens as he picks up the pace.

“And you’ve got- oh, fuck- water powers, huh?”

Fjord sucks sharply on Caleb’s cock, feeling the power thrum in his veins. He doesn’t answer, just keeps licking and sucking, and rests his hands on Caleb’s hips, channelling the power through his fingertips.

There’s a creak of floorboards behind him and he feels Caleb startle as he conjures an illusory image of himself next to Caleb.

“Not just water powers, Captain.” The image says in a husky voice. Fjord keeps sucking as Caleb grips his hair and gasps above him. Fjord glances up, willing the illusion to step closer to Caleb. He’s groaning, face entirely flushed, staring at the other Fjord, who, leaning around the real fjord, places two hands on either side of Caleb’s head. Caleb whines as the image leans in, just as the real fjord hums and sucks on Caleb’s dick, hard. As Caleb’s lips touch the illusions, he passes straight through, and the illusion grins at him, flashing tusks, and fades into nothing.

“Fjord- Fjord, fuck. I’m going to-“

Fjord pulls away, panting, before Caleb gets the chance to come, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He plants one final firm kiss to Caleb’s inner thigh, eliciting a breathy moan, then climbs to his feet. Caleb looks wrecked. While previously he’d been confident and charming, now he just looks ruined. His ginger hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed a vibrant pink, and his eyes look _hungry._ He doesn’t speak as he steps forward, pushing Fjord down onto the bed with one hand on his shoulder and one on his thigh.

He climbs onto the bed on all fours and places two hands on either side of Fjord’s head, and time slows to a stop as Fjord stares up at Caleb, smitten. Caleb gazes down at him, then lowers himself to slot their lips together, kissing him long and slow. Fjord breathes in, letting Caleb’s mouth take him over, heart beating quickly in his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

He hears a sigh, a low, drawn-out moan, and he only realises it’s him making the sound when Caleb chuckles against his lips. _This is amazing. This is amazing. _Caleb presses harder and their noses smoosh together, and Fjord’s hips stutter upwards, looking for friction. His cock is achingly hard between them, still untouched. 

Caleb kisses him again, but this time it’s quick, as he sits up. 

“Can I fuck you?” His face is still flushed and there’s a coy look in his eye and Fjord realises there’s nothing he’d want more in the world than Caleb’s dick inside him right fucking now.

“Gods, please do.” He bucks his hips for good measure, letting out a slight whine as the pressure sends a jolt of lightning up his torso. Caleb nods.

“Okay. I’ll get the oil, you take off those breeches.”

Fjord nods, undressing, as Caleb retrieves a small vial. Fjord lays back against the pillows as Caleb sits himself down between his legs, pouring a helping of oil onto his fingers. He carefully arranges fjord’s legs so they’re spread, but not too wide as to be uncomfortable, then carefully pushes a finger inside. Fjord gasps at the pressure. It’s nothing new, he’s done it plenty of times, but it’s still such a strange feeling.

“Fjord, keep me updated on how you are doing, ja?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He breathes in response, eyes fluttering closed as Caleb adds a second finger, pushing deeper inside. The stretch is painful but warm and familiar, and as Caleb crooks his fingers Fjord feels a jolt of white-hot pleasure echo through him.

“Oh! Oh fuck, Caleb.”

Caleb pauses, glancing up at Fjord. “You okay?”

“Yes, oh my gods, please, more.” 

Caleb chuckles, gently thrusting in and out, watching Fjord moan and writhe on the bed before him. He’s truly a sight to behold like this; utterly blissed out and utterly wrecked. He adds a third finger and begins to move quicker until fjord is nicely stretched, then removes his hand. Fjord whines, hips chasing Caleb’s fingers, eyes flickering open.

“Caleb, before you start…”

“Yes, Fjord?” Caleb stops, looking at Fjord questioningly. Fjord swallows, slowly reaching his hand up to where Caleb’s hand rests by his waist, and takes his wrist, slowly moving it up until his hand comes to rest on his neck, thumb neatly pressed in between his collarbones. Caleb looks at him curiously.

“You want this?”

Fjord nods, face blushing, and releases Caleb’s hand, which stays gently nestled on his throat. Caleb’s mouth is open in a small ‘o’, as he gets himself into position between Fjord’s legs. 

“Ready, captain Tusktooth?”

“Yes, Widogast.” 

Caleb pushes in and the sound Fjord lets out is obscene. Caleb moves, forcing Fjord’s knees even wider, one hand steadying himself on the bed, one gently pressed to Fjord’s neck. Fjord’s eyes close and he leans his head back, relishing the sensation of Caleb’s cock slowly forcing its way inside him. The press against his walls hurts, but not for long. Soon Caleb starts to thrust, his cock dragging against the Fjord’s walls, and sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. 

“Fjord, gods, fuck!” 

He starts with shallow thrusts but soon he starts forcing his way deeper, pressing fjord into the mattress, hips snapping as he gasps into Fjord’s chest. It feels like, fire, like hot consuming pleasure, as Fjord moans, feeling Caleb thrust into him, hand on his neck. His cock is unbearably hard, he realises. It feels like the slightest touch will send him over the edge. Caleb gasps, leaning down, face against Fjord’s neck, pressing messy kisses into the skin there as Fjord grips the sheets.

“C-Caleb-”

His lips are hot and needy and _so good _as Caleb all but _consumes him_, and Fjord has to close his eyes when he realises Caleb is taking him, he’s fucking him, _using him. _He hates to admit it but its always been that thought that sends pleasure rocketing through him more than anything else. It’s why he put up with Sabien, why he let him manipulate for so long. Because he knew how to control him, how to own him, how to use him. He put up with his abuse on the ship because his abuse in bed felt _incredible._

_ “Fjord.  _ Fuck, Fjord, you are so, you’re so good. So good.” Caleb groans, snapping Fjord back to reality. He reaches his hands up to Caleb’s chest, to his book harnesses, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Caleb slows his thrusting, and as Fjord draws him down, his cock presses against Caleb’s stomach, hard and slick with precum. Fjord moans low and loud at the contact, panting into the kiss, his fingers fisting into Caleb’s hair.

_ “Caleb _ ,” Fjord whines, “Caleb, please. Touch me. Please, Caleb, let me come.”

And Caleb, forever a tease, carefully slows his thrusts to a stop. 

“Caleb, fuck, what the fuck, move, oh my god,” Fjord wriggles his body, trying to get some friction, frustrated and so, so hard. “Caleb, _please.” _

Caleb’s voice cuts through the air like a knife. He’s grinning as he says it, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Fjord’s mouth. 

“Of course, _Captain.”_

_ _ He snakes a hand down Fjord’s body, wrapping his hand around Fjord’s cock, and finally, finally, snaps his hips forward. The world explodes in white, pleasure coating Fjord’s senses. The world seems to dissolves around them, and he feels wet heat coating his stomach. He moans, breathing hard, as Caleb finishes inside him, come filling his insides. Caleb collapses on his body, panting, and they both lay there trying to catch their breath.

“Caleb, I-” Fjord starts, then stops. He tilts himself to the side so that Caleb is lying next to him, curled in his arms. “That was-” 

“Pretty good, ja?” Caleb looks up at him, his startlingly blue eyes, staring out from under his sweaty hair. He’s flushed, and still a little breathless, and from this close Fjord can see a thin layer of stubble coming in. He’s exceptionally attractive, even in his blissed-out state.

“Yeah. Fuck. It was amazing.” Fjord closes his eyes, still floating in that white-out pleasure. He can feel it fading, leaving a tingle in the tips of his fingers, and it's energising. It feels like magic. Like power. Like joy. And then there’s a sinking feeling.

The ship.

Fuck.

His ship. His crew. _Sabien._

“Caleb-” He says, sitting up suddenly. “Caleb, my crew, I’ve gotta go down, I’ve gotta tell them, I-” 

“Fjord.” Caleb sits up too, gripping Fjord’s hand in his. “We are not going to loot you. It’s okay. You have given me an incredible gift today. I am… I am so _grateful._ You can go, I’ll call off my crew. It’s okay.” 

Fjord’s hand is shaking, as he looks up at Caleb. “No, I- You don’t- you don’t understand. This was _amazing_. _You _were amazing. I can’t- I can’t go-”

Caleb is silent but Fjord pauses anyway. The feeling of dread has entirely replaced his post-orgasm ecstasy. He can’t go back there. To his crew that _hate _him. To Sabien, who’s wanted him dead ever since Uk’atoa blessed him. Not after this. Not after _Caleb. _

“You… you want to stay, Fjord?” Caleb asks, slowly. 

“Would you… would you let me?” Fjord freezes, breath catching in his throat, as Caleb brings a hand up to Fjord’s cheek. He runs a finger along his cheekbone, thumb brushing his lip. 

“Fjord, I would… I would love that.”

Fjord exhales, but knows it probably couldn’t happen. Not with his crew. Not that ship.

“It ain't that simple. If I abandoned my ship they wouldn’t stop hunting me. They already hate me, it’d just be an excuse for Sabien to send people to stab me in the back every time we got to port. Or to stab me in the back himself. I- I couldn’t.”

Caleb eyes him sadly, quiet. Fjord leans in, pressing his lips to Caleb’s. Caleb’s hand curls around his wrist, holding him tight. And that’s when the shock of inspiration hits. Fjord jolts, pulling back from the kiss, a grin crossing his face. 

“You could _take_ me!”

Caleb’s brows furrow.

“I thought I just did that?”

“No, as in. _Steal me away. _It’s a loophole!”

Fjord gets to his feet, pulling Caleb up, gripping his hands. “They’ll be _glad _to get rid of me, if it's not on my terms. You could tell ‘em instead of raiding their treasure you’re taking me… for my powers or something. If they see me tied up or being threatened or whatever, but they don’t lose anything, it’s- it’s a win-win. For them and us.”

Caleb tilts his head. “And you are sure this isn’t just an excuse to have me tie you up?”

Fjord blushes, his cheeks quickly turning ruddy brown, and reaches a hand to his neck. “um, that’s a sort of bonus? I guess?”

Caleb laughs, shaking his head. 

“You’re crazy,_ but_ so are all of my crew._ I_ think you’ll fit right in.” He says, bending over to pick up his coat. “I’ll get my cleric to send a message down. She is very good at that sort of thing.” He pulls on the coat, smoothing down his hair, and pulls on his boots. Fjord is still standing, half-naked, when Caleb goes to leave. As he opens the door, he glances over his shoulder, grinning.

“Don’t worry, Captain Fjord. You will always have a home on this ship. And in my bed.” He winks. “Now let’s sort out this mess!”

He spins on his heel, flashing Fjord a smile, and strides out of the room, coat whirling behind him. 


End file.
